dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 143
Birthday is the 143rd chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The chapter cover appears to be of Aikawa standing on a house while long wires and tubes fall from the inside of his chest. Summary Ai continues his story and with each explanation Risu and Kasukabe's surroundings form to match them; they find themselves in a giant coffin with Ai's corpse underground. Kasukabe points out how Ai was truly dead from his testing but his body kept transforming due to the magic from the magic user he saved in the lake of refuse. Soon Ai's coffin corroded from the rain and his body filled of magic users was swallowed into the ground. Ai claims the thing that lurked in hole's earth has been mixing magic smoke and rain together for almost forever and created the lake and how it had been plotting all this time until someone like him showed up and entered his body as soon as he fell in. Ai was resurrected by the monster's powers and he was nothing but skin and bones but bigger he instinctively went home to no one so he found him self roaming the streets of hole in which he could no longer recognize as time passed and buildings of the past were gone and buildings were newly made. Confused with the world around him he came to the conclusion he no longer belonged here and stole a coffin to deemed his old self Ai Coleman dead and decided to start a new life for himself as a magic user as he wished. As soon as he decided to go to the magic user world as he should, he was attacked by a painful headache caused by the thing inside of him that created another head from his neck as a duplicate of himself but with black crosses on his eyes. Ai knew it was that thing as soon he saw it but before he knew it he awakened in the hole central department store in a coffin filled of bubbling black liquid along with some other coffins. Ai said that as he lay in that space he had long neverending nightmares of faint images of dead magic users. As soon as he woke up he was in an apartment room with everything he needed such as food and supplies and even a mask. From that point on from which he placed the mask on his face he became Aikawa and enjoyed his life as a magic user as he always wanted, though he never stopped having nightmares of killing magic users as the persona of Kai who was the form of the thing inside him. As he lived each day he gradually forgot who he really was as Ai and his memories and the thing inside him grew more hungry for the carnage of magic users until he met Risu. He was happy to know him for he was proof he was truly a magic user. Ai stops his story to hug risu in his form of Aikawa to apologize for how he couldn't save him from the monster inside of him; how he couldn't save his only friend and his last friend. As risu stood in place as he hugged him his form of curse dissipated from his body. Characters Main Characters * Ai Coleman * Risu * Kasukabe Trivia * This month's chapter was featured first with a dorohedoro cover of Shin and Noi on their magazine Hi-bana Gallery Category:Chapters